Forever Gold
by Zombie Killing Penname
Summary: When George Harrison met Jaylee Thomas, they share an instant connection, despite her disability. To him, she's the ultimate package. Brave, strong, and nearly indestructible. Unfortunately, even the strongest can crack. Can Jaylee survive George's rise to fame with the Beatles?


**A/N hey hey! Guess who's back! Okay, so I'm gonna put off most of my stories for now, but I will let leak that I have something a-brewin' for Portal Wars for all you Time Travelers fans out there! We'll be introduced to some fresh new characters, and that's all I'm gonna say for now!**

**About this story- I have no clue where I got this idea. I guess I wanted to come back with something that I don't think has ever been done before! Well, I'll just shut up right now so you can enjoy the new story!**

**-Jamie**

* * *

******Forever Gold**

**Chapter One: A Flight to a New Life**

****_Life is but the twinkling of an eye_

_Yet filled with sorrow and compassion_

_Though not imagined_

_All things that happen_

_Must age too old_

_Though gold_

__- Stay Gold, Stevie Wonder

**Jaylee's POV**

My name is Jaylee Careen Thomas. When I was younger, my father used to call me Jay. My mother doesn't call me anything, because I'm positive she will be unsure how to communicate with me.

I know what you are thinking. Communication is easy, right? Well, sometimes it isn't. I am deaf, which means I cannot hear. That makes communication a daily struggle.

My mother and father divorced when I was young, and my mother moved to Liverpool while my father and I stayed in London. My father passed away of cancer recently, so I am now on a flight to Liverpool to live with my mother.

I boarded the plane, and the flight attendant signed to me where my seat was. I thanked her and walked towards it.

There was already a young man about my age sitting next to my seat. It wasn't until five minutes later that I realized he had tried to communicate with me. I turned my head and saw his lips moving, so I patted his leg and pulled my hair back to point at my ear then shake my head.

The young man blushed and smiled apologetically. I smiled and signalled that we could write and he nodded. I took a piece of paper out and wrote:

_I'm sorry, what were you saying?_

He wrote back:

_I was asking you if it was your first time flying, because it's only my second._

_Oh, yes, this would be my first time. My name is Jaylee Thomas. _

_Cool, I'm George Harrison. Care to play twenty questions so we can learn more about each other?_

_Sure! I'll start. How old are you?_

_Twenty. When did you lose your hearing?_

_I'm eighteen, and I've never had it. I was born this way. What's your favourite colour?_

_I like red. What's yours?_

And on it went until the plane was up in the air and it was George's turn to ask a question.

_Can you teach me sign language?_

I nodded and wrote down all the letters in the alphabet as neatly as I could.

* * *

**George's POV**

I watched Jaylee write down the ABC's. She was intriguing to me. At first glance, she seems so ordinary with her dark brown hair and black eyes. However, as I got to know her, she was more and more extraordinary. It was amazing to me that someone could live their life so normally without one of the most important senses.

I didn't know I was spacing out until Jaylee waved a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

She pointed to the A, then made a fist. I copied her. She then pointed to the B, and held her palm up with her thumb tucked in. We continued until we were laughing over her failed attempts to quiz me.

_You aren't exactly the fastest learner._ She wrote

_Thanks. _I gave her a sarcastic look to let her know I was kidding. _Let's try again. I want to be a pro at this before we land!_

She laughed silently and nodded and we kept going through it until I got it down.

When we landed, I asked her if she could sign my name, and she held up a G, then used her fingers to stroke her chin. I asked her what it meant and she replied it was sweet. My cheeks heated up and she laughed again. Crossly I asked her how to sign her name. Jaylee touched her pinkie to her shoulder, then made a J twice from her shoulder to her ear, which meant happy.

"May I see you again sometime?" I asked her.

She nodded happily as we stood up and exited that metal death trap of an airplane.

I groaned when we had to part ways, but I knew somehow I'd see her again. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think, huh?**


End file.
